User blog:Meatholl/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Finale - The Flatwoods Monster vs Meatholl
Every tree in the vicinity was destroyed. All Meatholl saw were the dead bodies of every contestant. He took a moment to look at the destruction this tournament has caused, all the casualties, all the talented rappers who were gathered, and Epicnail. Meatholl knew the moment of truth was getting closer by the second. He put his foot on the staircase and felt like Neil Armstrong when he put his first foot on his bike. Amazing. The adrenaline was pumping through his body and Meatholl started to run. As he was running up the staircase, small glimpses of the previous battles were seen, some good, some Epicnail. Suddenly, blackness. There he stood... Noa- The Flatwoods Monster. His final opponent. This was the moment, he had been waiting for this battle for two Tiger minutes, so like a week or two/three in normal person time. He saw a flying key in the air and a gate behind Flats. Behind the gate was the golden Coupé, the ultimate Wiki Rapping Symbol, and Meat wanted it. Flats and Meat nodded, had a moment of silence for their fallen comrades, and Epicnail, and knew it was time for the finale to take place. Beat, starts at 0:10 EPIC FOURTH OFFICIAL TOURNEY RAP BATTLE!!!! If a fraud dicks with me.. ...only talent is jacking off to ‘toons VERSUS!!!!!! Nobody's more threatening and better... ...more riots than with Cecil the Lion! BEGIN!!!! The Flatwoods Monster This hobbit must be an optimist, thinking he's topping this with a flopping diss This psycho tic Monster ain’t from the Loch Ness but best believe he rock ships Ring an Isa-belle, you crock of shit? You socked and got caught, bitch You Have Been Warned: Spoilers, your story ends with a horrific plot twist So here’s some Rapping Lore, he lost a score and got torn by Four Blocked for conspiracy and more while I'm winning favorite user awards His raps leaving everyone hover-bored, even slower than Spore You want porn, you stupid whore? I’m about to devour Jorn, hope he’s into Vore Meatholl I Recommend to join your pet and Soda-Can your ragin' Wiki disasters! Serve you with Ratatouille! What, don't you like Creepy Pasta? I smell Flats the rattled rat and I'm ratting out this ratchet rodent, Rather bury the hatchet but I be Closing all your suggestive moaning, X Marks the spot of your ratting about; every biased word spoken! My first verse was potent every moment but you still vote my opponent!? A squirmin' vermin livin' in his own Smash while I write Raticyphers, Leavin' beats burnin' and you turnin', following me like I'm the Pied Piper! The Flatwoods Monster I’m laughing off this slacking sloth who’s trying to scare the Fear breeder So now the Wiki’s gonna Wach me show this wanna-be Savage he ain’t Superior So keep your distance, prick, else I’m going on another business trip You’re a twisted idiot who flipped his shit when he got dissed by Glisc So my Sharks, Lions, Tigers and Apes got respect from this Hound Since they lost their spots to a sloth and his midget cock who got two freebie rounds Who calls himself a God despite no idols, followers or temples Whose only miracle is that he got fucked by an asexual Meatholl You're a Homerstuck asexually frustrated lonely fuck; I run these streets! The hissyfits are fun to see but when this sissy spits there's Tumblrweed. Whining, sarcastically typin' about joke battles undermining HIS writings! ADD SOME EXCITING UNDERLINED CAPSLOCK; IT'LL LOOK WAY MORE FRIGHTENING!!!!! Expose a "pro" who ''bab''bles on, can't Corrupt what I present : This Clickbaiting Name-Changer's links his no comment battles he's done as "references"! Now all that falls Flats! No besting this when I leave you smothered! Got Proof covered 'cuz I Noah a Monster who Wood blame it on his brother! The Flatwoods Monster I’ll be feasting on organs when I Rip this Jack-Off Eyeless like I’m Torrance Even my creepily coincidental counterpart pulled off a better tourney performance I’ll roast this host into a ghost because you’re already done, see This sloth fell off his tree - Gone off to the land of Milk and Honey This Chozo froze this poser foe who thinks super edginess counts as having flow DWAS’s ho who he blows for adminship and even Cyan knows So feel lucky if even SM has time to get his biased votes in You shot for gold but came out with silver, but surely by now you're used to demotion Meatholl PISS OFF to your spamboy as I clearly present this theory with rhyme : If I dent your series with cold lines will atleast ONE of us gets chills down their spine!? Too raw for even your puppet's buddy to bite through, so Mind you, It's curtains as I write, dude! Trying to assert a Burton wasn't the Bride move! Stick your opinion continuance up yo' continuum you not-horror-watching-whack! I rep the biggest Jeff vs Slender blog on the web; they both got my back! Grab your Fazbears and your four seasons with only two real killers and hide! I've won this tourney surely since this flood was one Noah couldn't survive! Outro The finale is done. The Fourth Official Tourney is over. I want to thank every participant in this, I want to thank DWAS for hosting it, I want to thank every one of my opponents, it's been an honour to fight against you all and I want to thank the entire wiki for voting and making this a fun thing for the community to do! Let's do this again next year! Who won? Tigerisnormal Bobdave Category:Blog posts